Peter Venkman
Peter Venkman 'is one of the Level Pack characters in ''LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71288 Level Pack for the Ghostbusters franchise. Background Peter is portrayed as the "lazy" Ghostbuster. He doesn't usually take his work seriously, has a dry sense of humour, and flirts with women, including clients such as Dana Barrett and Ilyssa Selwyn. While Peter is a scientist, he isn't as technically experienced or academically inclined as Egon and Ray, and also tends to be more aggressive when fighting ghosts. Peter also slacks off on experiments and usually focuses on the women or other subjects, as in the first movie he is testing sixth senses and shocks the boy in the experiment for getting the answers wrong (even though he was really getting a majority of them right) and refuses to zap the pretty blonde (even though nearly all her answers were wrong). Peter is also a very outspoken person, as he back-talked to EPA representative Walter Peck and provoked him when the discussion shifted to the storage facility. This encounter led the Containment Unit being shut down and all the ghosts escaping over New York. Peter's fast-talking, however, "bargained" the percentage from the broker they consulted in mortgaging Ray's house (in order to lease the Firehouse), as well getting their first payday of $5,000 made busting Slimer. His "gift of gab" also won over the mayor's judgment against Walter Peck. Dimensions Crisis The Phantom Zone Peter Venkman alongside the other ghostbuster are send to trap all the ghost that escaped from the damaged containment unit. After the Ecto-1 crashed with a Dropship, General Zod cames out of a vortex and captures the ghostbuster in his dropship, including Venkman who tries to escape. Later he and his colleagues are freed by Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf, and helps the by capturing the ghosts that where protecting Zod. The End is Tri Venkman and rest of the ghostbusters are seen on the underground, (probably looking for a ghost train like the second movie) and saw a light coming toward them, that it resulted be the trio again looking to recruit them. The Final Dimension During the fight on the riftloop the ghostbuster are summoned by the heroes to help them keep Lord Vortech distracted by attacking him with their proton guns. They later escaped from the riftloop before the battle continued on Foundation Prime, since when the Ecto-1 lands on the planet it was empty. They are later seen with the other heroes after Vortech is defeated. World '''Ghostbusters: New York (Ghostbusters H.Q.) Abilities * Ghost Suspend * Laser (In form of Proton Beam) * Hazard Protection * Ghost Puzzles Quotes Trivia * Both him and Doc Brown have different hair in their LEGO Dimensions variations than their LEGO Ideas variations. ** Coincidentally, both Ideas variants share the same hairpiece. ** His new hairpiece is the same one for the Twelfth Doctor's, but brown instead of grey. * Together with Egon, Ray, and Winston, Venkman is currently the only character who can solve Ghost Puzzles and can perform the Ghost Suspend Ability. * Archive Audio is used whenever Venkman is talking. ** His respawning line is the very same line of his reaction on how Vigo the Carpathian died in Ghostbusters II. ** His second departure line is his reaction towards Gozer's decision to take the form of Stay Puft as Ray's absent-minded suggestion in the first Ghostbusters film. * He can change into Ray, Egon and Winston are also playable by using the character selector, select Peter Venkman and wait a bit until Peter Venkman's Character Token changes to the Ghostbuster of your choice. This is made possible when you finish playing the Ghostbusters level. * He is one of the three Doctors in the game, along with Doc Brown and The Doctor. ** Harley Quinn was also a doctor at one point, but because of her involvement with many of The Joker's crimes, her degree has since been revoked. Gallery References http://ghostbusters.wikia.com/wiki/Peter_Venkman Category:Characters Category:Ghostbusters Characters Category:Ghostbusters Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Index Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Wave 3 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Ghost Suspend Ability Category:Characters with Dual-Sided Heads Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Laser Ability Category:Hazard Protection Ability Category:Film Characters Category:Ghost Puzzles Ability Category:2016 Category:Archive Audio Characters Category:Character Changing Ability Category:Non-Vortech's Prisoners